


How Do You Do?

by shyfoxes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Pidge - Freeform, Shallurazine, Shallurazine 2017, Short One Shot, hunk - Freeform, keith - Freeform, lance - Freeform, pining Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/shyfoxes
Summary: Allura develops a crush on the older brother of the kid her own little brother has declared war on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> we got the okay from Shallurazine to post our submissions! So here is mine.
> 
> make sure you go and check out the zine and keep an eye out for their tumblr :D. There's a lot of great works included.
> 
> \--->http://shallurazine.tumblr.com/

 

Allura didn't know if she should have thanked Lance or throttled him.

One moment she had been looking down at her phone for all of a minute to text Nyma when she'd heard Hunk shrieking. Her gaze flew up to see her little brother Lance rolling around in the dirt with some kid she didn't know just a little ways away from the swingset.  

Lance grabbed at the other boy's hair as the other boy pressed his face into the dirt. Hunk was beside them pleading for them to stop and tugging at their clothes to separate them. Another child, smaller but with a sharp little smile, was cheering on the other boy.   

Allura leapt to her feet and crossed the distance in a good five steps just as another person was rushing over, too.  

They grabbed the other boy by the scruff of his shirt, hefting him up and away as Allura hauled Lance towards her from under his arms. Hunk stumbled over to her, gripping the belt loops of her shorts. Absently she slung Lance under one arm to hold him in a headlock and pat Hunk on his head reassuringly with her other hand.  Allura looked up at the other person.

Allura wondered if it was possible to forget how to blink and breathe all at once.

The person — a boy her age with the softest sheepish smile – was holding the boy Lance had been fighting with over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Allura felt her heart thump against her ribcage, loud and erratic.

He was tall, Allura realized, eyes traveling up to meet his gaze. Allura instantly regretted it, warmth flooding horrendously quick to her cheeks. His dark hair was shorn into a soft undercut at the back to a shaggy top and forelock. Allura absently tightened her hold around Lance's neck making him sputter, trying to claw his way out of her grip. At the corner of her eye, Allura spotted the other child coming to stand on the boy's foot and hold on to his trouser leg.

"I'm sorry about Keith," The boy said. "He's kind of hot-headed, he probably provoked things. Is your brother okay?"

"My brother?" Allura repeated, dazed. She blinked a few times until everything came flooding back. "My brother! Oh right, yes, he's okay." She pulled at Lance's ear. " _Aren't_ you, Lance?"

Lance yowled, squirming and fighting as Allura held him down against her stomach with an annoyed huff. She looked back at the other boy, smiling softly.

"See? He's fine. If anything, I figure it's actually his fault," Allura said. Lance yelled a muffled complain as Hunk patted his back. "How's your brother?"

The boy jostled his brother, getting a good knee in the shoulder for his trouble with a grimace. It quickly morphed back to an embarrassed grin as he rested his hand to the other's child's head.  

"He's fine. He probably deserved it," the boy said. His brother growled something and began kicking again. "Cut it out, you brat."

"How about we call it even and say that we both have horrible little brothers?" Allura suggested. "It was about time I took Lance and Hunk home anyway."

The boy blinked. "Really? Sure, I was just about to take Pidge and Keith home, too. Sorry again."

"I mean it.It's fine," Allura assured, turning to leave reluctantly. She reached for Hunk and Lance's hands.  

The boy's eyes flitted down at his brother, uncertain but with a wry grin, before he took Pidge by the hand.

He moved to walk off before stopping to address Allura again. "I'm Shiro, by the way. We just moved in a week ago not too far from here. I'll see you around?"

Allura blinked. "I'm Allura. Yes, I hope so."

The relief in Shiro's face made Allura bite her lip to stop from smiling too widely.

Parting ways, Allura's heart still thumped noisily in her chest. Her palms were still sweaty, making each boy grimace. Allura couldn't stop smiling all the way home.

-

"All Shiroganes are enemies!" Lance announced vehemently barging into her room.  "That definitely means Shiro, too!"

Allura rolled her eyes then rolled over onto her stomach. She dropped her phone on the pillow, a half-written message to Nyma in her drafts about how Lance had yelled that he and Keith were enemies from across the street where the little boy had been casually walking with Shiro hand in hand. Allura could barely get a word in to Shiro without Lance intervening to try and chase Shiro away. She had gotten too embarrassed to continue writing.  

Lance had interrupted her daydreams. Today's had featured Shiro, unsurprisingly; his soft smile tilted down towards her, as his thumb touched her chin, just under her lower lip. He bent down, eyes lowering as Allura had leaned up, waiting, waiting —

"I mean it, 'Lura! Shiroganes are trouble!" he muttered. He draped himself over Allura’s back, fitting his chin over her shoulder.

Allura shrugged him off until he tumbled over onto the bed and onto his back like a flipped turtle.

Her ears were still burning with the lasting memory of how much she had dreamt of what a kiss would feel like, even as embarrassment had racked her. Maybe Shiro would brush her hair from her face, cradling her cheek. Maybe he would smile when they finally closed that small window of space between them.

Lance fit himself tightly against her side and latched onto her arm, trying to get her attention back. She looked over her shoulder at him, deadpan.

"Just because you don't like Keith doesn't mean I can't like Shiro," Allura said.

Lance's nose wrinkled, face scrunching up in disgust.  He wiggled his way under her arm to hold her face in his small, grubby hands.

"That's gross," he said, and then wormed his way out from under her arm to crawl down to the floor and scramble out the room.  

Allura could only shake her head. She unlocked her phone and clicked on Nyma's name in her message box.

-

Lance had been serious about his vendetta against Keith, and as a result Shiro.

Lance couldn't be on the same field as Keith because he could spot the boy a mile away and suddenly devolve from loud and happy, to loud and unbearable. Lance who had declared war on Keith in front of the swings. Lance who could hold a grudge just as long as Allura but clearly wanted to be Keith's friend.  And Allura who could only attempt to talk with Shiro across their two brawling pains-in-the-neck.

Shortly after Keith and Lance's third fight, Allura put her foot down. She took Lance by the ear and marched him up to Keith with purpose, Hunk hot on their tails. She pointed to Keith who was building some weird castle-ship with Pidge in the sandbox. Shiro, from where he was sitting on the bench behind them, put his book down.

"Apologize to Keith, Lance," Allura ordered. "Apologize and properly ask him to start over and be your friend."

"Never!" Lance said. "Never, ever, ever!"

Keith frowned. Allura frowned. She took her brother by his shoulders and made him stand properly before Keith.

"Lance," she said, voice going soft. "Apologize. I know you want to be Keith's friend. Didn't you say you wished you and Hunk had some more people to play with because of – what is it? Vaulton?"

" _Voltron_!" Lance cried, offended.

Keith blinked. "You like Voltron? Who's your favorite lion?"

All the children began clamoring when they realized they could form four out of five of the required robots, excitedly coming to sit together in a circle, sand castle-ship forgotten. Allura cleared her throat and fixed him with a look. He looked sheepishly up at Keith and apologized. Keith accepted and the four of them raced off to fight evil.  

Shiro touched the back of Allura's hand with his fingers. Allura turned to him but didn't shift her hand away. Shiro ducked his head a bit, a curled, half-cocked smile on his face. Allura's cheeks ignited brightly and she elbowed him gently.

"I'm impressed," Shiro said."I didn't think they'd ever stop. Especially after Lance declared war on me."

Allura scoffed. "I'm well versed in how to handle Lance, thank you."

Shiro hummed, "I can see that. Actually, now that there's nothing between us, how about we finally sit and talk a bit? I think they'll be fine for a while."

"Are you asking me on a date?" she asked, faking a cool tone.

Shiro huffed a laugh. "I might be, if you don't mind a hard bench and no food."

Allura blinked, letting everything sink in. She grinned impishly, knocking the back of her hand against his. Shiro linked their pinkies together, ducking his head to peer around the curtain of her long bangs with a cheeky grin,  and led her to the bench.


End file.
